


Making Time

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Series: Short and Sweet (Fics of About 1000 Words or Less) [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy as Spun Sugar, I Think We All Need A Little Something Sweet, Minor Spoilers for Episode 18 of Campaign 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: As they walk back to the Leaky Tap, Molly and Yasha hang back from the group slightly, as they normally do. Molly is looking ahead at Jester, then looking at Yasha, and grinning.“What?” Yasha says, even though she thinks she knows.“You were blushing! When Jester said you could always come to her if you needed to get anything off your chest!” Molly’s whispering, but to Yasha it seems like a shout. “I’ve never seen you blush before. I wasn’t sure you could, honestly.”





	Making Time

**Author's Note:**

> So any of you who follow me on Tumblr know that I wrote a little ficlet during the break and posted it. Of course, *after* the break, Laura announced that Jester gave Yasha a piggyback ride. So you just *know* I had to add that in. It was too cute not too.

As they walk back to the Leaky Tap, Molly and Yasha hang back from the group slightly, as they normally do. Molly is looking ahead at Jester, then looking at Yasha, and grinning.

“What?” Yasha says, even though she thinks she knows.

“You were blushing! When Jester said you could always come to her if you needed to get anything off your chest!” Molly’s whispering, but to Yasha it seems like a shout. “I’ve never seen you blush before. I wasn’t sure you could, honestly.”

“I was just—“

“You also hugged her, back at the Victory Pit.” Caleb mumbles, not looking at either of them.

“Well I mean, she healed me!” Yasha whispers fiercely. “I was just grateful.”

“Mmmmmhmmm,” Molly hums, still grinning.

Yasha feels her face heating up again. “Don’t we have more important things to think about?”

“Oh yes, absolutely!” Molly agrees. “And I’m choosing not to think about them anymore until the morning.”

Up ahead, Jester giggles about something and Yasha finds herself smiling. Oh no, this is _terrible._

 _“_ I don’t have time for this,” Yasha mumbles, because she doesn’t. Her time is not her own and she’s always coming and going. It wouldn’t be fair to Jester or Beau _(_ or maybe Jester _and_ Beau, part of her thinks) to make them wait for her, to have her for a handful of days, a week, a month before she leaves again.

The grin drops off of Molly’s face by inches. “None of us have time,” he says softly. “Not you or me or any of them.” He sweeps his arm wide with a flourish that encompasses the group, the city, the world. “Any day it could all end, and all we would have had were the things we _made_ time for.”

Yasha stares at him in silence for a long moment. “Did you become wise when I wasn’t looking?”

Molly shrugs with a wry grin. “Maybe. Or maybe I know when it’s wise to be foolish, and foolish to be wise.”

“Like me!” Jester pipes up. She’s grinning, walking backwards so she can look at Molly and Yasha. “No more serious conversations tonight, or serious faces! We’ve had enough of that today! Tonight is for celebrating and relaxing and good feelings!”

Yasha is not prepared for Jester to dart at her, quick as a hummingbird. Yasha’s _certainly_ not prepared for Jester to actually _lift her up_ and set her on her shoulders. Yasha makes a surprised, probably undignified noise and clings to Jester with her legs and throws her arms around her, because otherwise she’s going to fall off.

Jester laughs and tilts her head back, giving Yasha a kiss on the only part of her the tiefling can reach, which is her chin. Yasha blushes again, but this time she’s laughing. Not loudly, she isn’t loud, even when she rages, but it’s laughter none the less. Maybe Molly’s right, Yasha thinks as she bows her head to kiss Jester’s forehead in retaliation. Maybe she should make time for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm angel-ascending over on Tumblr if you want to stop by and say hi!


End file.
